


Bonus Story: Yūma - A Dream

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [10]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cop and Thief, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Humor, Love, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yūma is having a sexy thief/cop themed dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Story: Yūma - A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus story to the series "The Life Of Syntesizers", requested by a reader on my story blog where this was first uploaded. Hope you like it!

He ran as fast as he could down the darkened street. Only the gloomy streetlights lit up the vacant street with artificial lights. He was already out of breath and his heart beat so hard it felt like it would beat its way through his chest. He had messed up pretty bad and he knew that.

Damn it!

The running footsteps behind him had been following him for a while and they came closer and closer. The notorious and professional thief Yūma had messed up when he had stolen the most valuable and historical diamond in history from the museum. He hadn’t predicted the special little alarm that had been set around the jewel. It had been a new kind of alarm system and it took him completely by surprise. He had managed to hide the jewel and then run away just in case he was caught. Now he was running from the detective that had been chasing him ever since Yūma started his little career as a notorious thief. The detective’s name was Gakupo Kamui.

Damn it! He’s so persistent!, Yūma thought panicked as he felt his muscles burn all over his body in protest. He had been running for so long that his lungs felt like they would burst. He knew he couldn’t get away if it would continue like this. Gakupo had a lot more stamina than him and for the first time in his life he cursed at himself for skipping all those times he was thinking about heading for the gym.

He had to do something. He had to hide. But where?

He ran around a corner and saw his chance in a dark alley behind a car between two buildings. The alleyways were spread out through the city and made up a complex labyrinth of small paths. A thief’s dream.

He hurried into the alley and hid squatting behind a garbage container. His breath was ragged and he muffled it as he heard the footsteps of the detective come closer. He saw the purple haired man slow down on the street on the other side of the car. He looked confused and probably wondered where Yūma had gone. Yūma knew he couldn’t stay there behind the container. He had to move somewhere else before the purple haired detective would think about checking the alley where Yūma was hiding. He looked behind him deeper into the alley and saw that the alley divided into two; one back alley to the left and one to the right. He had to get there without Gakupo noticing him.

Just as he was about to move a cat suddenly jumped out from the darkness and accidentally hit a metal can that made a loud and hollow noise as it rolled over the asphalt. Yūma jerked so violently he hit his back against the wall next to the container and felt like his heart was about to jump out of his throat. He had to put his hands over his mouth not to make a noise. He had gotten so surprised he instinctively wanted to yelp. He looked carefully around the corner of the container and saw that Gakupo was looking in the direction of the alley. He noticed the curious cat stare at him next to the container. He began cold sweating.

Damn cat! Go away, Yūma thought panicked. If the cat would stare at him like that it would give away his hiding place. He picked up a small stone next to him and threw it at the ground next to the cat, and the cat sprung out from the alley. Yūma could hear how Gakupo said surprised:

“So it was you making that noise, wasn’t it? Poor thing, you look so thin.”

Yūma could imagine how the softhearted detective patted the cat over its head with that nice and warm look Yūma had seen on him from time to time when the man hadn’t noticed him being there watching him. He loved to look at the man from afar. He knew he was an idiot for feeling a warm happiness spreading in his chest every time he saw the detective Gakupo smile and laugh, and quite frankly he felt a bit jealous about the fact that the stray cat was just now given the man’s attention. Yūma wanted it for himself. He loved to be chased around by that man and to be honest he had been doing some thefts just to be able to tease the man into chasing him. He knew he was ridiculous for doing stupid things like that but he couldn’t help it. Sometimes he wished he could just stop running and let the man catch him. He was a fool indeed.

But in reality he knew detective Gakupo was just chasing him for the sole reason that he had to by law, and Yūma knew he didn’t harbor any mutual feelings for him. To actually get caught by the man wasn’t something he wanted in reality. He only wanted him to chase him. If he was caught he would be put into jail for sure, and he didn’t want that. He had to push away his wants and feelings in order to keep his freedom – and so he kept on running.

But now this was a sticky situation. Yūma had to move from the spot because he knew Gakupo would check the alley, but if he moved now the man would most likely see him. What should he do? I hate cats!, he cursed silently in his mind and turned his hands into fists.

He could hear steps getting closer the alley and finally step into its darkness. Cold sweat exploded over Yūma’s body and he put his hands over his mouth again to hush his breaths. Maybe – just maybe if he made himself as small as he could next to the container and wall the detective wouldn’t find him, and maybe – just maybe he had a chance to actually sneak out of the alley and start running again for a safer place.

He knew it was almost impossible but there wasn’t any other option.

Finally he saw the man take a few steps past the container. Yūma pushed himself harder against the corner of the wall and container. Detective Gakupo stood just one meter away from Yūma’s shoes. The man’s beautiful long hair was caught by the almost unnoticeable currents in the air and the coat tails of the black coat fluttered just slightly. It was so quiet it was deafening and Yūma wanted to push his hands to his ears. But he didn’t dare to move. He could only stare at the man without breathing. He was so nervous and practically scared of the man looking over his shoulder and see Yūma’s pathetic hiding form.

Detective Gakupo took another step forward and Yūma saw his chance. He could carefully try to sneak past him before the man would turn around. Maybe he could muster his body to run fast enough for the detective not to be able to catch him too soon. And so he made his move.

He carefully shifted his weight on his left foot and turned around, but just as he was about to run out of the alley a katana suddenly emerged in front of his throat quicker than a flash and stopped him in his tracks. It was a close call.

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t try to run,” he heard the detective’s calm voice behind him say with a low and smirking tone. Yūma’s heart skipped a beat. “I knew you were hiding in here, but to think that you actually were right behind me… I’m not complaining though. You’ve taken your last running steps, thief.” Yūma didn’t want to turn around to look the man in the eyes. He was defeated and it clawed at his pride. “Or should I say VY2, codenamed Yūma?” Gakupo continued with his low voice that made Yūma’s breath shake.

The katana pushed carefully at Yūma’s throat and forced him to back into the wall next to the container where he had been hiding. He was trapped like a rat in the corner and as he saw Gakupo’s well-pleased gaze bore into him he felt like his pride started to crumble into pieces. He stared intently back at him with sharp eyes, not releasing the man’s gaze with his.

Gakupo laughed amused.

“There you go. Bare the fangs that I’ve been waiting for. Oh, how I have been dreaming for this moment when I finally catch you. You’re a pretty mischievous thief making me work harder than ever before,” he said and patted Yūma under his chin with the flat side of the katana.

Yūma snorted and gave Gakupo a daring smile:

“I won’t tell you where the jewel is. I’ve hidden it in a safe place.”

Gakupo laughed.

“You mean in the locker at the train station?” he asked and Yūma’s face went pale. “Sorry, but I’ve had my eyes on you for a while. I know how you work and think. I put out policemen dressed as civilians in every little place I could imagine you’d hide your loot. They reported back to me that they have seen you put something in the locker at the train station. The jewel is in its rightful owner’s hands again.”

An anger Yūma knew all too well rose up inside him. It was the anger from someone outsmarting him. He hated when that happened! This jewel had been the biggest and hardest loot to get his hands on, and he had been so sure that no one would notice him hide it in plain sight in a locker at the train station. Usually it was safer to keep something hidden in a place that was obvious, but this time maybe it had been a little too obvious.

“So what now? You’re going to arrest me?” Yūma asked with a hissing voice. Because of the sword pointed at his cornered self he began to feel like a wild animal pushed into a corner. He wanted to escape no matter what. But he knew Gakupo was faster than him and would probably catch him in no time because of this little distance between them.

Gakupo smiled a superior smile as he looked at Yūma and shifted the angle of his sword a little to take steps closer.

“You want me to?” he asked and stared Yūma in the eyes with a smiling but meaningful look which gave Yūma shivers down his spine.

Gakupo’s stare felt so superior to him that Yūma couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes because of his position at the moment. His head tilted down a little and looked at the container wall next to him. He knew he probably looked pathetic and he had just been stared down by the detective in front of him holding him captive in the corner, but he just couldn’t take the humiliation from having the man’s stare give him pleasant shivers all over his body.

“No, I don’t want to be arrested,” he muttered.

Gakupo made a priggish sigh and pretended to look concerned.

“I am a detective. I can’t just let the notorious thief Yūma run,” he said and sighed again, but then he suddenly moved close enough for his nose to touch Yūma’s. Yūma gasped by the surprise of Gakupo’s unexpected move and he looked straight at the man with widened eyes. Their breaths mingled with each other’s and tickled against Yūma’s cheeks. “… Unless there is something you could trade for your freedom?” he then asked and gave Yūma a suggestive look.

“W-what?” Yūma didn’t really understand even though it was clear to him as the stars on the cloudless sky. He was unsure of what Gakupo actually meant with what he had said.

Gakupo laughed quietly and pushed his thigh between Yūma’s legs and whispered closely in Yūma’s ear:

“I must admit it is a thrill to chase you and wonder when or where I will catch you. It makes my blood boil pleasantly when the adrenaline hits me when I hear that you’ve been doing some stealing again. I just want to catch you…” Gakupo’s voice was so hot Yūma’s breaths became irregular by anticipation, but his pride came in the way and screamed at him not to fall for the detective’s tricks. But yet…

“You want to catch me and then what?” Yūma asked and suddenly felt a warm tongue lick and wet his ear. He gasped in surprise and closed his eyes tightly shut as his body trembled. This wasn’t a side he had seen in Gakupo before. The man usually was as calm and nice as the rays from a setting sun during a lazy summer evening. But now he was as dominant and hot as the midday summer sun mercilessly burning him. Yūma was being pulled in by the heat. Again his pride screamed at him not to give in and he tried to push the man away, but Gakupo pressed his thigh against Yūma’s crotch and Yūma let out a complaining sound. “What are you doing?!”

“I have seen how you look at me from afar. I’m not that blind that I haven’t noticed you stalking me around. You want me to chase you, don’t you?” Gakupo asked and laughed quietly again. He kissed Yūma’s neck and bit down on it gently – sending a tremendous pulse of electricity through Yūma’s body. “And I don’t want to stop chasing you either. Give me a reason to continue feeling the thrill of maybe capturing you. Make me want to capture you over and over again.”

“What are you saying?!” Yūma said with a strained voice. He didn’t want the man to get control of the situation even though he already had the control of Yūma’s whole body.

Gakupo pressed himself against Yūma, pinning him against the wall and moving his hands over Yūma’s waist in a suggestive way.

“The reason of why I wanted to catch you wasn’t because of my duty as a detective. I wanted to catch you because I want you more than anything else. Have you any idea of how much I’ve been teased by chasing you during all this time? It’s like torture,” Gakupo’s voice said with a hint of desperation. “Now that I’ve caught you I can’t stop myself-“

Suddenly something hit Yūma harder than a wrecking ball. The man had been feeling the same way about him during all this time! Did he hear it wrong? Did he dream? No, it was all real. The man had just confessed to him. A happiness greater than anything else bolted through his body and numbed his brain. He relaxed in the man’s captive arms and closed his eyes. Instead of trying to pull the man off of him he rested his hands on the man’s shoulders still gripping the fabric of his coat. He resigned himself to the man’s desire and let himself get pulled along – pushing his lips onto the man’s exposed neck and kiss it lightly.

As if he had pushed a button Gakupo’s hands became more vulgar and demanding and he pushed his hips against Yūma’s with a motion that urged Yūma’s hardness to grow.

“After this I want you to keep on running from me and let me chase you. Make me want to chase you until I can’t see anything more than you and only you,” Gakupo whispered with a heated breath. Yūma sighed with equally heated breaths and let out a small yelp as Gakupo pinched his left nipple with his fingers. Gakupo chuckled with satisfaction. “You’re sensitive here?”

“S-shut up!” Yūma sighed and yelped again when Gakupo pinched a second time. Without really realizing it he had put his arms around Gakupo’s neck and leaned his forehead against the man’s shoulder while he panted heatedly. “Ahn…!”

Gakupo hurried to open Yūma’s pants and then thrust his hand into his underwear and took a hold of the hardening cock. As he played with it Yūma’s sighs and moans grew louder and he wanted to move his hips but Gakupo pinned him so hard against the brick wall behind him that he couldn’t move an inch. He wasn’t sure if the man pinned him so firmly to the wall to prevent him from escaping or because he was so desperate to be close to him, but he didn’t mind either. He didn’t have any plans to run just yet and didn’t mind being the man’s captive for a while.

“Hurry,” he panted into Gakupo’s ear and sighed at the sweet sensation the man’s fingers caused him while buried inside his underwear. “Take me.”

With the blink of an eye he was suddenly turned with his face against the wall with his back curved so that his hips stood out from the wall. Gakupo pulled Yūma’s jacket down to expose his shoulders and then pressed his upper body against Yūma’s back. As he kept on kissing and biting Yūma’s shoulders Gakupo wetted his finger in Yūma’s pre-cum and then pushed it against Yūma’s entrance. Little by little did it slip in and Yūma was so excited he was already relaxed enough to take in two fingers.

“Aah!” Yūma cried out in the dark alley and held his lowered hands against the wall. His jacked pinned them down and he couldn’t move that much. “Mmh! Haah!”

“You sound so hot,” Gakupo whispered and nibbled his ear.

“Ahh… Hurry…” Yūma answered and Gakupo didn’t hesitate. He pulled out his hardness and quickly pushed it against Yūma’s bud. As he forced his way inside the warm flesh a powerful tingling erupted inside Yūma’s body and made him almost cum already. His whole body shook and tears sprung up in his eyes. He felt so good to finally be able to connect with the man he had been longing for for such a long time. Now he was totally arrested by Gakupo and the jail he would be locked in was a jail of sweet desire. “Ohh… Haaah! Gaku-po…”

Hearing the man’s panting breaths against his ear and feeling them against his neck made him feel like the whole world melted away along with him like honey.

“Ah… You’re warm and soft inside,” he heard Gakupo sigh and moved faster and harder.

They both were so desperate for each other they couldn’t control themselves. They had been chasing and running after each other for a long time and a lot of pent up feelings and desires burst free from their prisons. Yūma didn’t want it to end.

Lock me up, he cried out of bliss in his mind. Lock me up forever in your arms. I won’t mind that kind of prison.

“Aaah! Gakupo! I’m… I’m about to cum…! Aahn!”

“Yūma…”

 

Suddenly a noise interrupted his sleep. It sounded like two cats were fighting each other. He opened his eyes and stared at the dark ceiling in their bedroom. A dream?, he thought. Yūma sighed as he felt the tingling sensation between his legs because of his wet dream. He was rock-hard and his whole body desperately begged for release. His breath was hot too. Then he heard the noises from outside again. The cats were still at it.

Damn cats!, he cursed and then looked at Gakupo. He was horny because of the dream and he hadn’t been able to cum in his sleep because he had been woken up by the cats. He looked at Gakupo who was sleeping soundly next to him. Should he wake him up?

“Hey…” he said and poked at Gakupo.

“Mmn….” Gakupo changed his position from his back to his side facing Yūma but continued sleeping.

“Hey, wake up,” Yūma tried again. “I’m horny.”

“Don’t be silly,” Gakupo mumbled. “I just bought you the cookie jar,” Gakupo continued.

“Hey!” Yūma shook Gakupo demandingly. He was really horny and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“But Yūma, have you already eaten them all?” Gakupo mumbled with a frown.

Yūma got irritated and sat up and took a hold of his pillow. Then he slammed it at Gakupo as hard as he could and yelled: “I’M HORNY! WAKE UP!”

“OW! What the…?!” Gakupo sat up in a hurry and looked around before his eyes fixated on Yūma. “Yūma?” he asked and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Yūma’s expression softened and looked at Gakupo with bedroom eyes.

“Hey, I’m horny. It’s all your fault.”

“My fault?” Gakupo asked confused and pointed at himself, and Yūma nodded.

“I had a dream. You were such a sexy detective chasing me – a thief – around the city during the night,” Yūma smiled and crept closer on all four. The cover fell down from his naked body.

Gakupo chuckled and yawned.

“Oh? Did I catch you?” he asked and Yūma nodded and stopped with his face right in front of Gakupo. He kept on flashing those bedroom eyes at him.

“You did. And you pinned me against the wall in a dark alley. I felt so helpless. It was pretty exciting actually,” Yūma smiled.

Gakupo seemed to catch on and took a hold of Yūma’s shoulders and pushed him down on the bed and held him pinned there.

“And…?” he asked as he stared down at Yūma, and Yūma smiled as he spread his legs for him and put his arms around Gakupo’s neck to lure him closer.

“And you practically forced yourself on me. But I didn’t mind being caught by you.”

“Really?” Gakupo asked and lay down on Yūma and kissed him.

Yūma chuckled.

“Yes, really. I would want to be caught by you over and over again if I was a thief and you the detective,” he said between the kisses. “But just one thing…”

“What is that?” Gakupo asked surprised at Yūma’s serious tone.

“We’ll never get a cat. Okay?”


End file.
